


Co-Pilot

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pilots, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plane sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro is the pilot for the ever-notorious Boeing 777, better known as the Black Lion. He tries not to get attached his new co-pilot Keith, thinking he might leave him like so many others have done in the past.





	Co-Pilot

Shiro is the pilot of a Boeing 777 commercial plane —commonly referred to as the Black Lion among his peers. His plane roared as it took to the skies. Its windows were known to be tinted throughout the aircraft, from the pilot’s windshield through first class and down to the economy seats. It was a rejected design that failed safety protocols. Black would have had her windows replaced had Sam Holt of their airline, the Galaxy Garrison, not defended Shiro for his outstanding piloting skills. They made the exception for him. Only Shiro could ride Black, and the pair had become notoriously popular by tourists because of it. 

At least, that was what he thought for approximately the next two years since his clearance. And then he got word of a new pilot; his soon to be co-pilot. A man who had miraculously earned himself a permanent position with the Black Lion despite not once flying it once before receiving the job offer. Shiro didn’t think much of it at the time. His partner changed several times throughout his years flying. They either found a different plane to fly —an easier one, or switched airlines, airports, or careers altogether. If you didn’t love flying with every fiber of your being, you would burn out very quickly in this line of work. Permanent or not, some people just didn’t find it worth the stress to stay. 

This was why Shiro didn’t want to get attached to Keith at first, even though it was proving difficult not to. Keith, introverted as he was, was incredibly attractive. He had smooth, pale skin and long dark hair that he sometimes let down, and sometimes kept in a high ponytail —his thick fringe left untouched in both styles, draping softly over his forehead. His dark blue eyes appeared almost purple in the poor lighting of Black, and his perfect bow lips often curled up in a content smile whenever they got the go ahead to take off, slowly feeding into Shiro’s curiosity. Shiro respected that the job was exhausting enough without a chatty captain draining you, and wanting Keith performing at his very best, Shiro attempted not to engage too much with him outside of work. They spent several hours together in the cockpit of a plane. Even though he really wanted it, inviting Keith for dinner or drinks always seemed like a bad idea. 

*** 

They ended up drinking together anyways. Keith and Shiro had grown incredibly close after experiencing their very first 24-hour layover together in Ontario. Before then, the two often spent their few hours in layover either napping in the plane or going their separate ways in the 4- or 5-star hotel the Garrison provided them. But this time, Keith didn’t seem like he wanted to leave Shiro’s side. 

“Have you been to Toronto before?” Shiro asked him. Keith shook his head as they stepped out of the elevator of their hotel. Their rooms were on different floors, but Keith had texted Shiro and asked if he wanted to explore the city to kill time. 

“Have you?” 

“Yeah, a few times. I know where we can get some good, cheap grub.” 

Keith smiled and followed Shiro’s lead. They ended up ordering hot pot at a Korean restaurant close the Bathurst, and walked it off along Yonge and Bloor while enjoying the downtown scenery. It had been a while since Shiro had walked so much. He told Keith that they should retire early if they wanted to be in peak condition for flying, knowing that exhaustion made him a poor pilot. Even with Keith by his side, Shiro didn’t want to risk it. 

“Oh. Sure.” 

The two started making their way towards the subway station when Keith stopped him. He grabbed Shiro by the crook of his elbow, and pulled him aside, out of the ongoing pedestrians’ way. 

“Actually, I wanted to treat you tonight.” 

Shiro’s face seared at the declaration. He knew he was sporting a furious blush as he babbled something incoherent. Keith caught on, and quickly raised his palms in embarrassment. 

“No! I mean. I wanted to buy you a drink! As a thank you.” Keith’s sentence was broken and clipped. Shiro wanted to slap himself for assuming something else. He just put them both in an awkward position. “If that’s alright with you.” 

Shiro nodded dumbly. His coworker had invited him out for a drink. Of course he was going to say yes. He was never the type to decline an offer. His only retaliation would be covering for himself if not for Keith as well.  

“Do you have any places in mind?” 

“Uhh...” Keith droned while looking around the busy streets. There were bars and restaurants scattered throughout the downtown core, any choice would be a fine one. 

“I know a place,” Shiro chimed in, realizing that he was supposed to be the one giving Keith a tour of the city, not putting the other on the spot. “I think you’ll like it.” 

Keith nodded and the two resumed their walk, heading past the station and taking a left into a quieter street. The bar was small and relatively empty. The lights were dimmed and subtle music played in the background. Just as Shiro suspected, Keith seemed to enjoy the bar. Shiro could tell because he actually smiled when the bartender greeted them. Keith asked Shiro what he liked and implored that drinks were on him. Shiro tried to argue it but the bartender seemed to side with Keith. Three glasses of strong whiskey and a pint of beer each later and the two were teetering between buzzed and drunk. The two didn’t stop talking their entire trip home. Arms wrapped around shoulders, holding each other up, and a feeble attempt at walking straight was the highlight of their night in the city. By the time the two made it to the hotel, it was late and Keith —the smaller of the two— seemed incapable of making it back to his hotel room alone. Shiro helped him get into his bed, their shoes the first to come off and their boxers last. The two crashed into each other like magnets. Their love-making was heated and passionate. Bottled up emotions came pouring out. Shiro fucked Keith like he had never fucked another man before; animalistic in his movements and fervent with yearning.  

*** 

“Is there a status update on the runway?” 

“Still backed up,” a voice said; belonging to Pidge Holt. She was Sam’s daughter, a young woman brilliant beyond her years and one of the brightest in the Garrison. Communications was her specialty, and she loved Shiro and Keith enough to drop her technologies to speak with them often. “There have been two emergency landings earlier today. It’s the oddest thing. An international flight burned fuel waiting to depart and had to drop by here to refill their tank. The other was just bad luck with the weather. We can’t take-off until the storm has cleared.” 

Keith and Shiro shot each other a concerned look.  

“It’s been pouring all morning, Pidge. Any idea when it’ll let up?” Keith asked. Shiro eyed the other carefully. In the morning after their night of fun, flirtations, and fervent sex, Keith and Shiro miraculously made their waking up interlocked in each other’s arms seem like the most natural thing in the world. They got up, showered, grabbed their belongings and headed to the airport with plenty of time to spare and only the slightest of headaches. Now, as they sat in the cockpit, unable to take off and forced to sit without any distractions, Shiro wondered if he should talk to Keith about what they did the night before.  

“The clouds seem to be moving towards the Halton-Peel region. When exactly that is, I don’t know. Not yet anyways. I have Hunk tracking the radars. If there’s even a sliver of clarity in the storm, I’m making you guys take it.” 

“Sounds good,” Keith said. “Wake me up whenever you find us a pocket of clear skies.” 

“Roger that.” 

Shiro and Keith exchanged another look. Shiro cleared his throat and turned on the intercom of the plane. He explained the situation to his passengers and even tried to lighten the mood with a joke, knowing full well that the pissy people in first class would only get more riled up. He disconnected his audio and sighed heavily.  

“Wish we knew about the delay earlier,” Shiro confessed. “Woulda loved sleeping in today.” 

“Mm,” Keith agreed as he got comfortable in his chair. “You were nice and warm.” 

Shiro grinned despite the heat rising to his cheeks. Keith didn’t seem ashamed or regretful of what they did last night, which was a good sign. Maybe this could lead somewhere. Maybe he and Keith could be something more than pilot and co-pilot.  

“Hey... speaking of, well _that.”_  

Keith cocked a brow at Shiro’s choice of words. 

“I was wondering if you... you know, would want to do that again.” 

“You want to fuck me right now?” 

“Not now!” Shiro cried out in terror. Oh God. How horny did Keith think he was? Last night’s lack of self-restraint was definitely not the type of person Shiro was. At least, he didn’t think he was sex-crazed. Shiro kneaded his lower lip between his teeth as he eyed Keith, remembering just how good fucking his pinned-down co-pilot felt. Okay. He might be a little sex-crazed for Keith. 

“I-I meant later. When we aren’t working.” 

“Damn,” Keith said evenly. “I was hoping you’d want to kill some time with me now.” 

“Wh—” 

“But yeah,” Keith said with a soft smile. “I’d like that. Seeing you outside of work and stuff.” 

“Oh. G-good.” 

“Until then, wake me up when Pidge says we’re cleared.” 

Shiro watched Keith tilt his hat over his eyes and cross his arms. Was he seriously going to sleep? 

“Thirty minutes,” came Pidge’s voice, jolting Shiro out of his thoughts. “That’s when you’re safe to takeoff.” 

“Copy that,” Shiro chimed. When their comms went static, Shiro’s eyes fell over Keith’s figure once more. His brain was slow, but eventually it processed what Keith had said earlier. 

“Did you say you wanted to fuck to kill time?” 

Keith visibly stiffened at the question.  

“Pidge says we have thirty minutes,” Shiro repeated, slowly convincing himself that what Keith suggested wasn’t as preposterous as it seemed moments ago. His confidence came from the fact that Keith was open to having a relationship with Shiro outside of work.  

Keith removed his hat to glance at Shiro. His cheeks were rosy and his expression very open —vulnerable, even.  

“This is only if you want to,” Shiro reassured him. He’d never want to make Keith uncomfortable. 

“I definitely want to, Shiro.” Keith leaned forward, and Shiro met him halfway for a chaste kiss. The first of several, it seemed. Shiro smiled at Keith. He pecked his cheek before moving away and pulling out his duffle bag. He brought his bag with him on every flight. It carried all he needed for a comfortable ride, and Black even had a small compartment to its side that was a perfect fit for it. Of course, after their night’s adventure, Shiro learned two very naughty things about Keith that made his dick twitch with excitement. Keith always brought lube with him on their international flights; as well as his dildo. It was to “kill time” when he had a long layover. Both were now sitting in Shiro’s bag. Keith had insisted he take them onto the plane, and now Shiro understood why. Keith wanted them to join the mile-high club.  

*** 

Keith’s back was to Shiro as he bounced on his dick. His pants and underwear were discarded entirely, as well as his shoes and socks. His bare feet rested on either side of Shiro’s chair, and his palms fell open on Shiro’s knees, using them to keep his balance as he rose and fell over his length. Shiro wanted to scream. Keith looked _so_ good like this. His small moans and heavy breathing was music to his ears. He was still loose from the night before. It barely took any preparation before he was taking Shiro in his entirety.  

“Baby, you feel so good.” Shiro’s voice was hoarse. He firmly held onto Keith’s hips, his prosthetic digging into the soft muscle with vigor. Shiro lost himself to the pleasurable sensation. He started using Keith like a fleshlight, the muscles in his arms screaming as he violently lifted and slammed Keith down over his dick, over and over again until Keith was crying out his name.  

 _“Ah,_ Shiro. God, yes. _Yes,_ just like that.” 

Shiro gritted his teeth and growled as he snapped his pelvis up, hitting Keith’s prostate every time the other slammed his ass down onto him. Keith’s muscles were hot and tight around Shiro. They pulled, and stroked his cock in just the right way, causing heat to blossom at the base and build until it felt like he would explode. Shiro let out a strangled, guttural moan as the tension in his balls suddenly released. He held Keith down on his dick until he was fully sheathed, and released his ropes deep within the other. Keith gasped at the heat pooling into him in tandem with Shiro’s twitching cock stretching his walls without the slide of his thrusts easing the pain. Keith’s hiccupped moan joined Shiro’s shortly after, and he twitched ever so slightly as he reached his climax. Shiro watching in awe as Keith tilted his head to the side, long hair messily pulled over his shoulder and exposing his glistening neck.  

Shiro kissed his neck until Keith joined him in his post-orgasmic bliss. Keith’s heavy panting softened to even, quiet breaths, and his tense body relaxed against Shiro. 

“Do you have tissue?” Keith whispered. Shiro hummed and reached for his bag, one strong arm wrapped around Keith’s tiny waist and holding him firm while he dug around for what he needed. When Keith slowly lifted himself from Shiro’s softening erection, both moaned in unison. Shiro shuddered in arousal at the sight before him. He observed his spunk spill out of Keith’s reddened entrance, and barely remembered to catch the globule with the napkin before it stained his pants. Shiro wiped himself and Keith as best as he could. By his third napkin, he was certain he had cleaned everything to the best of his ability.  

“Guys? We’re clear to take-off.” 

Shiro and Keith tensed at the sound of Pidge’s voice, momentarily forgetting where they were and what they were _supposed_ to be doing. 

“Shiro? You’re not napping too, are you?” 

“I’m here Pidge. We copy. I’ll let the passengers know we’re ready, thanks.” 

Shiro did just that, buying Keith the time he needed to put on his clothes.  

“Ready?” Shiro asked his co-pilot. Keith nodded, and croaked an apology right as Shiro went to move Black. Confused for the apology, Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith as he went through the motions, flicking the right switches and buttons while turning the ever-popular Boeing 777 around the loop, away from the traffic and towards the runway. It wasn’t until the plane had gained speed and Shiro needed to retract the landing gear that he noticed it. Seen above the systems information display, right in the middle of his navigation controls was Keith’s spunk, splattered along the buttons. 

“I’ll uhh... wipe it once we’re coasting,” Keith rasped in embarrassment, too preoccupied with his own controls to pull away and clean up after himself.  

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t the last time I’ll be seeing this?” Shiro asked despite himself, a smile playing on his lips. 

Keith’s laugh filled the tiny room. “It definitely won’t be,” he promised. Shiro grinned as Black pushed through the dark clouds and into clear skies. A feeling of elation threatened to burst from Shiro’s chest at the prospect of a future spent with Keith. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS JULI!!  
> I decided to write you a fic with plot _and _porn instead of without because I need to you feel things sometimes.__  
>  (Jk I just didn't want to write the piss kink fic I had initially planned for you).  
> ANYWAYS. I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU FOR BEING WILD WITH ME. I'M HAPPY WE MET!! And I look forward to spending the new year with you and your interesting ideas and lovely art.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _LOB YOU ♥_  
> 


End file.
